Physicians, dentists and other health-care professionals and practitioners who use harmful light sources often require filters to protect their eyes during surgery or other procedures. Goggles and eyeglasses are available for this purpose, but the filters are permanently mounted in rigid frames. If the practitioner switches to an instrument that does not require filtering or that uses light with a different wavelength, they must change eyeglasses, and may need to have several different sets of glasses or goggles on hand at any given time.
Certain procedures may also require the practitioner to use vision aid devices such as magnification telescopic loupes or head-mounted lights. If such devices are mounted to eyeglass frames it may be impossible for the practitioner to use filter elements on top of the glasses. If the practitioner needs to switch filter types or work without a filter, the vision aid device must be removed and remounted to a different pair of glasses or the practitioner must have duplicates of the vision aid devices. Therefore, there is a need for a light filter accessory that will not interfere with vision aid devices.